The Heart of a Hunter
by Tbot2010
Summary: When Kouhei, Hazuki and Art are saved by a man who claims to be a vampire hunter the hunter starts to have second thoughts about vampires.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first MoonPhase fan fic and I am basing this on the anime not the manga so if it were something that would not make sense in the manga please bare with me. I am going to introduce a character in this story who is very crucial to the story so there will be a lot of focus on him. I hope that you enjoy it very much. Please review because I love to hear what you think about the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the MoonPhase anime or manga series 

Chapter 1

The door to The Marumi opened with a sigh as Kouhei walked through the door. 

"Man that photo shoot took a lot longer than what I expected," Kouhei complained.

The thick-headed cameraman could barely believ that it had been nearly a year since they had all came back from their encounter with the vampires. Not much had changed Grandpa and Elfriede had continued their little love affair, Hazuki was still as stubborn as ever, and Art was still her silent self. _It's hard to believe that it has almost been a year, _Kouhei thought to himself.

"Kouhei what are doing just standing around here for," came the voice of Hazuki.

"Does it really matter," Kouhei snapped back.

"Don't talk back to me that way servant!"

"How many times do I have to say it to get it through your stubborn little head I am not a servant."

"What did you say?"

"I said what I've been saying for what seems like forever I am not your servant."

"You are very loud Luna," said a soft voice coming from the hall.

"Art," Hazuki said.

"Luna is too noisy," Art continued.

"You see Hazuki you've got other things to worry about besides me," Kouhei. Told Hazuki.

Art looked around already bored with the situation she headed back to her room so she could hopefully continue to sleep until her normal time without interruption.

"Kouhei could you and the young lady help me close up shop for the night," a voice came calling from just a few rooms away.

"I'll be right there Grandpa," Kouhei answered.

"I'll be there in a minute," Hazuki answered.

"Hurry up servant," Haji said as she came flying in.

"I'm not a servant," Kouhei nearly shouted. 

"What is going on in there, so noisy," Ryhuu-san hollered.

"Nothing Grandpa," Kouhei answered.

After a couple hours worth of cleaning and tidying up the shop they sat down to a meal that was cooked by Elfriede.

"Wow Elfriede this is really good," Kouhei exclaimed.

"As I have said before I used to be human so I am used to having to prepate food," Elfriede answered.

"I know but everytime that I get a taste of your cooking it seems like it gets better every time," Kouhei said.

Hazuki looking for both what she would put on her plate next and something to talk about was quite surprised when she heard Art actually say something.

"This place is boring," Art said.

"What," Kouhei questioned.

"This place is boring," Art repeated.

"No it is not," Kouhei answered.

"Nothing ever happens here," Art said and then got up and left the table.

"I wonder what is going on with her," Hazuki said.

"That is something that you should really know," Kouhei told Hazuki.

"What do you mean," Hasuki asked.

"She is your sister after all so you should know," Kouhei answered.

"I don't need to hear that from you."

"It's the truth."

"Maybe I am not in a hurry to invade her privacy."

"That has nothing to do with it, you have barely spent any time with her."

"You're just a servant."

"No I am not."

"Now now that is enough for the night," Ryu-san told the arguing two.

"I've got an idea," Kouhei said.

"What is it," Hazuki asked.

"You'll see," Kouhei answered as he got up from the table.

Kouhei walked into the hallway until he came up to Art's room. He stood outside the door and knocked on it.

"I'm coming in," Kouhei said.

He walked through the door and just as he expected he found Art lying on her bed, the place where she spent most of her days.

"Art," Kouhei started.

"What," Art answered.

"Do you want to go for a little walk?"

"Why would I want to go on a walk."

"Well I just thought that you would like to do something else other than just lay down on your bed all day long. I thought that you would like to get up and get a little exercise, as well as getting to know your older sister better."

Art looked at Kouhei with a bit of interest wondering what he was really thinking.

"Sure."

"All right we will be leaving in a little bit."

Kouhei then walked out of the room and closed the door and went to find Hazuki to tell her to get ready for the walk. A few minutes later he was back at the door to Art's room and once again knocked on the door.

"We are going on the walk now so come on out of there," Kouhei called.

Soon he heard the door open and Art was standing there ready to go. _Good thing that it is night time and not broad daylight otherwise she would have to wear that cat outfit, _Kouhei thought to himself.

"Ready," Kouhei asked.

Art simply nodded her answer and before he knew it they were on their way. They walked to the park that Kouhei remembered taking Hazuki to when she first arrived at The Marumi. Kouhei looked at Aart hoping to see some sign of interest and some sign of conversation with Hazuki. All of a sudden they heard a voice.

"Hello Mistress Luna and Pincess Art," the voice said.

"Who are you," Kouhei asked.

"Do I really need an introduction," the vampire asked.

"You are a vampire aren't you," Kouhei asked.

"Yes, you must really be a thick headed perso if you couldn't tell."

"Hey!"

"Never mind. Mistress Luna and Princess Art are needee back at ath castle where they belong."

"We are not ging anywehere," Hazuki shouted.

"Then you leave me no choice but to take you y force," the vampire replied, "Prepare yourself."

Kouhei could se that the vampire was getting ready to cast some kind of spell. Before he could think of something to do the vampire unleashed the spell and sent a powerful wave of magic soaring straight at the three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kouhei watched in silence and in fear as the sudden blast of magic that had just been sent flying at him was close to reaching him. When from out of nowhere it seemed he heard a voice shouting something in the distance.

"Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsuryo!"

Suddenly a blast of magic came in, intercepted the vampires attack, and went off with a loud BANG. _What is going on here? Did Grandpa follow us, _Kouhei though to himself? He turned to Hazuki and Art. Hazuki was clearly surprised but Art as usual had the same expression on her face.

"Damn you, who did that," the vampire shouted.

"I will not give my name to one such as yourself," came the response.

Kouhei looked over in the direction of the voice to find out where it was coming from. Suddenly a hooded figure came walking out of the shadows but do to his hood, his face was still concealed.

"Looks like you will be able to watch me tear this inferior little pest apart," the vampire told the trio.

"Not likely," the hooded figure replied as he drew out a crucifix from an inner pocket.

Kouhei looked at the crucifix and noticed that there was something not quite right about it. It looked normal except for a little indentation with what seemed like a switch of some sort on it. Then he noticed the hooded figure move his hands over the piece and the bottom of the crucifix opened and Kouhei gasped. After the bottom of the crucifix opened a blade, several feet long shot out making the crucifix look like a small sword.

"T-This cannot be, then you are," The vampire started.

"So you finally figured out what I am," the hooded man replied, "I must say it is about time."

"You will never defeat me."

"Just watch me."

After saying, this Kouhei watched in astonishment as the hooded figure leaped at the vampire getting ready to strike with his weapon. The vampire ducked out of the way his head just barley missing the blade. The hooded figure quickly turned around to attempt another blow. The vampire side-stepped and stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip the hooded man but instead of falling onto his face the man stretched out his free hand and put himself into a one handed handstand.

"This is growing tiresome," the vampire said, "I guess I best be going now."

After saying this, the vampire started to float away.

"Oh no you don't," the man said through clenched teeth and landed onto both feet from his handstand. Kouhei looked in complete bewilderment as the man then launched himself at the vampire and suck the tip of the blade right through the vampire's heart. The creature let out a horrified shriek and started flailing his arms to beat off his attacker. His arms found their target right in the chest and sent him flying into a tree where the man fell to the ground motionless. Kouhei noticing that the others were now focusing their attention back to the vampire as it burst into flames and the man's weapon dropped and fell onto the ground and the blade went back into the crucifix. Kouhei ran overf and picked up the weapon. After he did so, he ran over to the tree were the man lay sprawled on the ground. 

"Kouhei is he all right," Hazuki called rushing to catch up to him dragging Art behind her.

"He is still breathing so I think that he just got knocked out," Kouhei responded.

"Fool," Art said.

"What are you saying," Hazuki snapped back, "he saved our lives."

"We'll bring him back to The Marumi and see what grandpa thinks of him," Kouhei said as he lifted the man off the ground.

The three hurried except for Art who did not really care for the whole situation. After what seemed like forever, they reached The Marumi. When they got back, Kouhei wit the man hung over his shoulder knocked rapidly on the door.

"Grandpa open the door and hurry up," Kouhei almost shouted.

"What is going on, so noisy," Ryuuhei answered, "Who on earth is that?"

"I'll explain after we have found a place to set him," Kouhei answered.

"We will put him into the living room and lay him down there until he wakes up."

Therefore, they went into the living room put a futon onto the floor and put the man down on it. Then Kouhei proceeded to tell Ryuuhei about the events that had occurred in the park and showed him the crucifix.

"He used this to kill the vampire, "Kouhei explained, "There is a switch on it and when the switch is activated the bottom of the crucifix opens up and a blade almost like a sword comes out."

"Very interesting," Ryuuhei replied.

"He used it to kill the vampire and then was flung into a tree which is what knocked him out," Kouhei said.

"Did he talk to you at all?"

"No, he did not."

All of a sudden, they heard a groaning noise come from the figure lying on the futon in the room. 

"Where am I," the hooded man asked as he looked around the room.

"You are safe," Ryuuhei answered, "In my shop The Marumi."

"Who are you guys," the man asked.

"I am Kouhei and this man here is my Grandpa," Kouhei answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Motoko," the man said drawing back his hood, "I would like to thank you for having helped me after I was flung into that tree."

"Not at all," Kouhei answered.

Kouhei looked upon a young man that looked about his age maybe a little older. He had sharp green eyes and light hair that was pretty much blonde like Elfriede and Kouhei thought that for almost a moment that he might be related to her.

"Grandpa lets get everyone in here so they can meet our new friend," Kouhei said.

"Sure thing," Ryuuhei answered, "Just sit here and make yourself comfortable."

Motoko watched as the two left the room and wondered who the other people they had mentioned were. _There were two girls with that man at the park but they are probably his family, _Motoko thought to himself. He looked around and noticed the antiques that were all over the place.

"This must be some kind of antique store," he said to himself as he picked up his specialized weapon and put it into his pocket.

Just then the door slid open and Motoko saw standing in the doorway the person named Kouhei, his Grandfather, the two from the park and a tall woman with blonde hair and glasses in a black dress wearing a pair of Neko Mimi.

"This one here is Art," Kouhei started, "Then this one here is her older sister Hazuki and the lady with the blonde hair is Elfriede."

"Pleased to meet you," Motoko greeted.

The three that had just been introduced nodded and smiled at Motoko except for the one named Art. _She must be shy, _Motoko thought to himself.

"Thank you for saving us from the vampire," Kouhei stated.

"Oh any time," Motoko answered.

"Mistress the moon is full tonight," the one named Elfriede said.

"Yeah I know," Hazuki answered.

"Aren't you going to suck Kouhei's blood," Elfriede asked.

"Later,' Hazuki answered.

"Not if I can help it you aren't," Motoko shouted as he jumped in front of Kouhei and drew his weapon hitting the switch and the blade shot out, "Over my dead body you will!"

"What are you doing," Grandpa interjected.

"What I have sworn my life to," Motoko responded, "And that is to kill every vampire that I come across until I have my revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey what is going on here," Ryuuhei asked.

"Anyone can tell that vampires are evil beings that should be killed," Motoko answered, "Aside from that this is personal."

"What are you talking about," Kouhei asked.

"My sworn duty," Motoko answered.

"What is this sworn duty," Ryuuhei asked.

"I am a vampire hunter and it is my sworn duty to kill every vampire that I come across," Motoko answered, "Now if you are done with the little game of 20 questions I will now take care of the evil beings that have invaded this household."

"Wait," Kouhei said as he snuck out from behind Motoko, "You don't understand these vampires are our friends."

"Impossible," Motoko answered, "Vampires are evil being that are only good as a pile of ash."

Just then, Art started calling upon her shadow power. After she had called upon it, the shadow scythe was now in her hands and she was ready to use it but everyone else had seen this happen.

"Art what are you doing," Hazuki shouted in pure surprise.

"This is getting annoying," Art responded.

"See what did I tell you," Motoko said, "The only good vampire is a dead vampire."

Little did Motoko know Ryuuhei was casting his own little spell and had decided to release it at just that moment. The spell shot forward knocking the weapon out of Motoko's hand.

"It is quite rude to be threatening the people who saved you when they could have just left you there," Ryuuhei said.

"You have no idea old man how much suffering vampires," Motoko shot back.

"I may not but there are some here who have had vampires cause them much pain," Ryuuhei said, "For example Elfriede lost her aunt, uncle and her only friend to vampires because she was originally human."

"That doesn't really matter now because she is a vampire," Motoko said.

"My point is not that but these are vampires that do not mean any harm."

"Oh yeah, what about little miss shadow user over there."

As everyone's attention turned to Art and as they did so she realized the shadow and let it disappear.

"Leave her alone," Hazuki shot at Motoko, "You have no idea what she has had to go through."

"I don't really care because I am sure that I have had things go a lot worse than anything you could possibly imagine," Motoko stated.

"Oh yeah what did they ever do to you that would be so bad," Kouhei snapped.

"I'll tell you what happened," Motoko said his mood completely changed, "One night while we were sleeping a vampire entered our home and bit my mother and father but there was nothing to stop the bleeding that the fangs had caused when they entered my mother and father's necks. They bled to death and I had seen it all. I was just a little boy who had just wanted to tell his parents about a bad dream but awoke to face a nightmare. I called the police and was sent to an orphanage where I spent a lonely time with my brother studying all I could about vampires. I vowed my revenge on the vampire that had killed my parents."

By this time, Motoko was all but in tears recalling the memory. The figures that surrounded Motoko were now becoming blurry as his eyes were filling with tears.

"You're not the only one who has lost a parent," Hazuki said in response to the hunter's story, "My mother is dead and my father has been sending vampires after me trying to get me to go back to a castle Germany."

"I-I am sorry," Motoko said, "I didn't realize the hardships that you have had to endure."

"That is okay," Elfriede told Motoko, "It is only natural to hate something that has caused you grief."

"It seems that I have caused a lot of raucous," Motoko said, "I best not worry you any more than what I already have."

"Wait do you have a place to stay," Ryuuhei asked being happy with Motoko's resolve and decision not to hurt anyone.

"No," Motoko answered, "But don't worry about me I will find a way."

"We have plenty of room you can stay here," Ryuuhei suggested.

Everyone seemed surprised at Ryuuhei's sudden suggestion.

"But Grandpa," Kouhei started, "Where will we get the room to fit another person?"

"I'm sure I could find something," Ryuuhei said then turned his attention to Motoko, "Is what you have with you all that you carry?

"Yes it is," Motoko answered.

"Then you can stay with us in Kouhei's room as long as you work for me around the store," Ryuuhei said, "And of course you will have to find something better to wear than the whole vampire hunter get-up."

"Yes sir," Motoko answered, "Thank you for allowing me to stay and sorry for my intrusion Kouhei."

"It is fine by me as long as you leave my work equipment alone," Kouhei stated.

"I won't touch it," Motoko answered.

_Maybe at last I can have some kind of peace in my life, _Motoko thought to himself as Kouhei started up the stairs to his new room. On the way up he looked at Art who seemed to be paying no attention to the situation and appeared to be lost in thought. _I hope my brother is having the same luck that I am having, _Motoko thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the morning approached Motoko felt a sense of happiness, the first bit he had felt in a long time. The next couple of days went by quick as he got used to the routine. The bit of work he did was mainly tending to the store and helping customers when they needed it. One day Kouhei came home and walked into the door.

"I am finally back," Kouhei said.

"Welcome back," Ryuuhei greeted him as he walked through the front door.

"Oh Kouhei welcome back," Motoko greeted s he walked into the room.

"Hello Motoko," Kouhei answered.

"How was work," Motoko asked.

"Busy," Kouhei answered, "things have been rather busy lately and we have been having many meetings."

"That is good," Motoko said.

"The only thing that is good about is that I am going to get paid more often," Kouhei replied, "but on the down side of this is that I get so worn out."

"Quit your complaining already Kouhei," Hazuki said as she walked into the room.

"Hey I have been working for a lot of hours," Kouhei said.

"For a servant you nag too much," Hazuki snapped.

"How many times I am not your servant."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

Kouhei no baka."

_I do not think that I will ever be able to figure out what is going on here, _Motoko thought. During the few days that Motoko has been trying to adjust to life at The Marumiespecially getting used to living with vampires.

"Hey Motoko can you help Hazuki with setting the table," Ryuuhei told.

"Sure thing," Motoko answered.

As Motoko entered the kitchen, he saw Art leaving the kitchen and Hazuki with a stern look on her face.

" What happened here," Motoko asked.

"Art was trying to cause more trouble for Haiji," Hazuki answered.

"Really what happened," Motoko asked.

"Haiji was trying to help me with setting the table and then Art came up and turned a cup upside down practically trapping Haiji inside."

"I see."

"So I had to run and get her out before she ran out of air."

"What happened next."

"After that I had told her to get out."

"The way she looked you must have given her a pretty good scolding."

"I did exactly what should have been done."

"I don't understand how a girl who looks like she would be such a good child do such a thing."

"She is always doing things like that."

"I just don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"Aren't you her sister."

"Yes but I have not known her for very long."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have only known for a little more than a ear."

"How could that be."

"I had lived in a castle in Germany all my life before I met Kouhei who freed me and also became my servant which he could do a better job of it."

"Something I have heard about al too well."

"I have had numerous encounters with other vampires that wanted to take me back to the castle for my father."

"Who is you father?"

" He is the Vampire King."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had been completely alone in that castle except for my caretaker Vigo who wasn't much for company, and after several attempts at trying to bring me back by Elfriede we finally had to fight her master Count Kinkel."

"You fought a vampire."

"Yes, then after that Elfriede has been staying here too but eventually Kouhei and I had to leave because of the threat that had all of a sudden grown to Yayoi-sama who is the best with the techniques that Grandpa knows how to do."

"I see."

"While we were there three more vampires came to try and get me to come back to the castle. Among them was Art."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know but one of the vampires whose name was Jeda came within a breath of getting me back to that castle. But because everyone was there for me I was able to escape but the other vampire who Art called Balgus had died trying to protect her."

"Oh my, that really is too bad."

"Then after that she went into hiding and when we found we brought her we brought her back here. She has been the way she is now ever since."

"That is really sad."

"When I came to Japan with Kouhei I had started to look for my mother who said that if I would escape the castle and go to Japan she would meet up with me but after I had escaped with the others I found out that my mother is dead."

"I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"But why do you think she acts the way she does."

"She was like me before I had met Kouhei all alone with no one to talk to or anybody to show that they cared for her and the closest person she had to a friend was Balgus."

"Reminds me of my childhood after my parents died. I was at an orphanage and all I had was my brother who I had to use for support to help me get through the hard times."

_What these people have gone through is much more than what I could have ever imagined, _Motoko thought. That night while they were eating Motoko thought about all of his hardships compared to those of Hazuki and Kouhei.

"I am going to go for a walk," Kouhei said as he finished eating, "Great meal as always Elfriede."

"Not at all," Elfriede answered.

_I had better follow him just in case after all vampires are after these people, _Motoko thought. He waited until Kouhei had gone and then decided to quickly pack his things that he might need and headed out the door. He quickly and quietly caught up to Kouhei as he turned onto another street. What Motoko saw next surprised him a projection of a woman with a flowing gown and long dark hair.

"Hello Kouhei," the woman said.

"Hello," Kouhei answered.

"How is my daughter," She asked.

"Hazuki is doing fine," Kouhei answered.

Then it all of a sudden Motoko realized who there woman was.

"No way," he whispered to himself, "She's dead. I killed her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Motoko stood there looking at the sight of Kouhei talking to what had to be a ghost or something of that nature slipped into the memory of what happened and how he killed her.

Several Years Earlier

As Motoko was walking down a street with a friend of, his that had agreed to help him with his hunting. _It was getting lonely so I am glad that he decided to help me. _Motoko thought. It was midsummer and was warm outside. They were walking down a street when Motoko's friend said to him.

"Did you hear that Motoko," he said.

"Hear what," Motoko asked.

"I thought that I heard a noise down in that alley," He answered.

"Our line of work is probably just getting the best of your imagination."

"Maybe you're right."

"Excuse me sirs," a voice said as a cloaked man stepped out of the dark alley.

"Who are you," Motoko asked.

"Can't you tell just by looking at my tattered clothes that I am homeless," the man answered.

"Oh well pardon me," Motoko apologized.

"Don't apologize," the man replied, "I am just a bit grumpy because I have not been getting enough sleep."

"I am sure that in a big city like this it would be hard to get any sleep with all the cars that go through here," Motoko's friend said.

"It is not only that but the evil spirit that is in the house that I sleep by," the man replied.

"Where do you sleep," Motoko asked, "I could help you with your evil spirit problem."

"I don't think that you could do something like that against the evil that is inside that house," the man answered.

"Really," Motoko questioned, "what kind of spirit are we talking about here?"

"Vampires," the man answered simply.

"Well then you are in luck," Motoko said, "I just so happen to be an expert in vampires."

"What kind of expert," the man asked.

"We exterminate them," Motoko's friend answered.

"Really," the man said.

"It is true," Motoko stated.

"Well I guess I could show you where I live," the man said.

They followed the man to an old and obviously abandoned rundown house. The house had almost no shingles on it and the windows were either cracked or broken. The man stopped in front of the door.

"Here we are," the man said.

"Wow this looks like a setup from a movie," Motoko's friend stated.

"This looks like it could be dangerous just from the possibility of the house caving in on us," Motoko said eyeing up the condition of the house.

"You just come down here after dark and you will see what I am talking about," the man said.

"All right we will," Motoko answered.

They then said their good-byes and then walked back to the apartment that they were sharing at the moment.

"Hey Motoko," his friend said.

"What is it," Motoko asked.

"Don't that guy seem a little suspicious to you?"

"Not really. He was just some homeless person."

"Yeah but do really believe what he said about vampires being in that house?"

"I don't know but right we really need a job to take care of some vampires."

"Yeah but do you really think that we are really so desperate as to take tips from a homeless person."

"I have ti try to stop vampires from doing to others what they did to me."

"I almost forgot about that. I am sorry. I know how much it means to you."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get going to that house so we can check it out."

They then gathered their things and started out the front door a little bit before sundown. By the time, that they got to the house it was just starting to get dark. They stopped at the door and looked around.

"Where do you think the homeless guy is," Motoko's friend asked.

"Probably trying to get a meal out of some dumpsters," Motoko answered.

Motoko then tried for the door handle and found that it was unlocked. He turned it, opened the door, and then took a step inside. Motoko turned on the flashlight that he brought with him and looked around an empty room. The floorboards creaked as they walked on them.

"Where do you think we should start looking," Motoko's friend asked.

"We should just do this room by room now keep the noise down," Motoko answered.

They continued their inspection of the house and each took their steps carefully with each creek and groan of the house. After a while it seemed like they were not going to find anything.

"Looks like that guy played us for fools," Motoko's friend said.

"Looks like it," Motoko answered, "Let's get out of here."

Just as they started to turn they heard something heavy drop down onto the floor.

"What on earth was that," Motoko's friend asked.

"I have no idea," Motoko answered.

Just then, Motoko felt something swoosh past him and then he heard his friend let out a short yelp. He turned and shown his flashlight at what was undoubtedly a female vampire with a gown and long hair sucking his friend's blood. She turned at him and hissed then jumped at him but he ducked out of the way. He took out his short sword designed to look like a crucifix and pulled out the blade. Just then, the creature made another leap at him screaming a nd clawing at him. Motoko stuck out his sword and then he heard the sword pierce the creature's flesh. He shined his flashlight and saw that he had pierced its heart. The vampire started to wail and then quickly turned into fire and then to ash. Motoko then ran to his friend's aid.

"Are you okay," Motoko asked.

"What kind of question do you think that is," was the answer.

"You're right," Motoko answered he could see it in his eyes that he would not make it, "you are going to make it."

"No I won't," his friend answered, "I won't let it take me over. Take my knife before I end up as one of them."

He gave Motoko his pocketknife and with shaking hands he took it and then raised it above his head.

"Please forgive me," Motoko said teary eyed as he fulfilled his only friend's last request and drove the knife into his friend's chest.

Back to the night

Motoko ever since that day made his vow even stronger to defeat all vampires. He wiped his eyes which started to water from the terrible memory.

"I am doing this for you too," Motoko said to himself.

Just then he noticed that Kouhei was looking straight at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kouhei then started to walk towards Motoko.

"What are you doing here," Kouhei asked.

"Nothing," Motoko answered.

"Really," Kouhei questioned.

"Yeah," Motoko answered.

"You know what. You are a very bad liar."

"You are right. I have never been able to lie and get away with it."

"So will you tell me what you were doing here?"

"Okay but we should start to head back to The Marumi and I will tell you on the way."

They both started on the walk home while Motoko explained everything about why he was there and about what had happened with Hazuki's mother.

"So you are telling me that you are the one that is responsible for the death of Hazuki's mother," Kouhei said.

"That is correct," Motoko answered, "Remember that I am a vampire hunter and that I have killed many vampires."

They were now standing outside The Marumi and then they decided to enter.

"That is very hard to believe," Kouhei said as he reached for the door.

Kouhei then opened the door and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Kouhei, long time no see," Hiromi greeted as Kouhei and Motoko walked through the door, "who is your friend?"

"I am Motoko," Motoko bowed as he introduced himself, " and who might you be?"

"I am Hiromi," Hiromi introduced herself, "you are just in time!"

"In time for what," Motoko asked.

"For the fashion show of course," Hiromi answered indicating a bag of clothes, "Hazuki are you ready."

For a while they sat and watched as Hazuki tried on outfit after outfit. Motoko was amazed that Hiromi would actually go out of her way and buy all of these things for Hazuki. _She is so lucky to have made such nice friends_, Motoko thought to himself. Looking around he saw Art and when he looked at her, she tried to avoid his gaze. After the 'show' was over Hiromii got up to, leave.

"I'll be leaving now," Hiromi said, "See you later Kouhei."

"Good night," Kouhei called as Hiromi went out the door.

"Well Hazuki that was really something," Motoko complimented, "You looked really good."

"Thank you," Hazuki said, "Hiromi-oneesama comes in every once in a while and gives me all sorts of outfits like the ones she gave me tonight."

"Hazuki," Motoko started.

"Yes," Hazuki responded.

"There is something that I need to tell you and I would rather tell you it in private," Motoko said.

"Okay," Hazuki said with a smile on her face from Hiromi's visit.

They went into the kitchen and Motoko shut door after both of them were in there. He started to pace with his hands behind his back and then took a chair and sat in it.

"Is there something wrong," Hazuki asked her smile quickly fading.

"Hazuki," Motoko started as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped his forehead, "there is something that I need to tell you about your mother."

"Oh," Hazuki said the pain of having to remember that she had grown up her entire life waiting for her mother to come back to her only to find out that she had died starting to show on her face, "what is it?"

"I know that you lost you your mother and for that I offer my most sincere condolences."

"Thank you for your concern but I am alright."

"Hazuki do you know how your mother died?"

"No, I don't."

"I do."

"Really what happened?"

"I-I-I killed her," Motoko said with tears streaming down his face, "I am so sorry, I have caused you the misery of not being able to have a mother and it is something that can't be undone."

"T-T-That cannot be true," Hazuki stated shocked.

"It is, I will tell you everything," Motoko stated.

Hazuki spent the next moments listening as a regretful Motoko laid out his story as to how he had killed her mother and everything that had happened.

"That is how it happened," he finished wiping tears from his eyes, "I am terribly sorry."

Hazuki stood there unbelieving her eyes full of forming tears.

"I-I-I am going to bed now," she finally muttered.

"Yes, I should too," Motoko responded.

Motoko crawled into his futon that he had laid out on the floor in Kouhei's room. He tried to sleep but it was no use every time that he closed his eyes he remembered killing Hazuki's mother and then he would imagine Hazuki's tear stricken face. The next morning he was awakened by Ryuuhei's voice calling him.

"Motoko someone has left a letter for you," he called.

"Okay," Motoko said as he got up.

He went downstairs, opened the letter, and started to read.

_Dear Motoko,_

_You probably do not know me but I certainly know and remember you. You did a favor for me and now you will end up doing me another. I have captured your brother and if you want to see him, alive again then you will have to come to my castle in Transyllvania and bring Hazuki with you. That is right I know about Hazuki but that will be revealed to you when you come. See you soon._

_ Signed,_

_ Anonymous_

Motoko's heart strained as he read the last words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaprer 7

**Chapter 7**

Motoko walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting patiently.

"What is wrong Motoko," Elfriede asked.

"Nothing," Motoko replied, "just some junk mail."

"Oh," Elfriede answered.

"Hazuki," Kouhei started, "is there something wrong?"

"No," Hazuki answered.

"Are you sure," Kouhei continued to question.

"I am fine," she responded, "would you just leave me alone for the moment?"

"Okay," Kouhei snapped.

The day went as usual with the cleaning and tending to the store along with helping the customers. _I really should not be this worried about that letter should I? After all, it could be just my brother trying to play tricks on me like when we were little, _Motoko thought to himself. The next couple of days went by and Hiromi visited some more brining clothes for Hazuki sometimes. Every time that she came when Motoko would look at Art she would look away and try to avoid his gaze then walk into her room. _Poor Art, she has been left out of her family for so long and now that she is with a family member and great friends she still is not noticed to much, _Motoko thought to himself. Then the idea came to him.

"Grandpa," Motoko started, "I was wondering if it would be possible if I could take the next couple of days off."

"Really," Ryuuhei asked.

"Yes," Motoko answered.

"Why," Ryuuhei questioned.

"Just to get some things that I need," Motoko answered.

"Okay," Ryuuhei finally said.

"Thank you very much," Motoko said.

The next day Motoko got up and went to eat breakfast.

"Where are you going on your day off," Ryuuhei asked.

"Oh nowhere important," Motoko answered.

"Really," Ryuuhei asked.

"Yeah," Motoko said, "I will be leaving shortly."

"Have a safe trip," Ryuuhei said as Motoko started out the door.

Motoko started down the road and onto the business district. _What am I going to do if my brother really has been kidnapped, _Motoko thought to himself. Pondering this question all the way to the store that he meant to go to. He walked into the store and was greeted by the store clerk.

"Welcome," the storeowner greeted.

"Hello," Motoko answered.

"Is there any way that I can help you," the clerk asked.

"Why there most certainly is," Motoko replied.

After spending time in the store, he went to get something to eat. He put down his shopping bags and then ordered quick something to eat. _After this I should find out some information about castles in Transyllvania, _Motoko thought to himself. He ate and paid his bill and then left off for a library. When he got there, he started to search for information about castles and for information about Transyllvania. He stayed there for the majority of the afternoon and finally realizing that he had no idea as to what he was looking for decided to leave. He arrived back at The Marumi a bit later than he had hoped.

"Welcome back," Ryuuhei greeted.

"Ryuuhei do you know where Art is right now," Motoko asked.

"She is probably in her room," Ryuuhei answered.

"Would you go and get her please," Motoko asked.

"Okay," Ryuuhei said, "but why?

"You will see," Motoko said with a smile on his face.

_I may not have found out anything about where I am supposed to go but at least maybe I can make Art open up to what is now her family, _Motoko thought. Art walked into the room looking as if she did not want to be there.

"What is it," Art asked in her usual voice.

"I have a surprise for you," Motoko asked.

Art tilted her head as if she had never heard the word before.

"It is in this bag," Motoko said indicating the shopping bag, "here you go."

Art walked over to it and peered inside and then her eyes got wide with surprise as she stared into a bag full of new clothes and dresses.

"I thought that since Hazuki was always getting stuff from Hiromi then why not give Art a little something to," Motoko said.

"Thank you," Art murmured quietly still shocked by what had happened.

"You are welcome," Motoko replied.

"Well at least someone knows when to be grateful and when to say 'Thank you' when they are given something," Kouhei said rolling his eyes at Hazuki.

"Silence servant," Hazuki snapped back at Kouhei.

"How about we have you try them on," Motoko asked.

"Yeah I am sure that they will be very cute," Kouhei said.

"O-O-Okay," Art quietly said.

They then watched as Art came out each time with a new outfit on. After she had tried on every one of them she went and packed them up and headed into her room.

"Well it is getting late and we should head off to bed," Ryuuhei stated.

"Okay," Motoko said, "I will be going to bed in just a little bit."

"Good night," all of them said.

"Good night," Motoko replied.

After they had left, Motoko went into Art's room knowing that she would be awake since she slept in the daytime. Just as he thought there, she was as usual lying on her side but not really sleeping.

"Who is it," Art asked.

"It is just me Motoko," Motoko said as he walked into the door.

"What is it that you want," Art asked.

"Just to talk," Motoko replied.

"About what?"

"About you."

"Why about me/"

"Because you are so lucky."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely. You have your sister and a bunch of great friends that are always there for you."

"I never have really thought about it that much."

"If I were you I would. These people are willing to lay down their lives for you and Hazuki."

Art was now clearly in deep thought by the look on her face.

"You have a wonderful family where as I just have myself," Motoko stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Art said.

"Even though I do have memories of my parents, things like goodnight kisses and stuff it still hurts a bit to think about them."

"My family has only really been here."

"Yeah, so you are lucky compared to me."

"Doesn't mean that I have had all good luck."

"Yes, I know your story, Hazuki told me."

"Luna."

"Yes."

"I never knew that she cared that much about me."

"She does. She is your sister after all."

"Yeah she is."

"Well I better get to bed it is getting late."

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night, oh and before I forget."

Just then Motoko walked up to Art and kissed her gently on the forehead. Art started to turn red.

"What was that for," she asked.

"It was just a goodnight kiss," Motoko answered and then headed out the door. He then started to walk down the hallway when he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be at this time of night, _Motoko thought to himself. He went to the front door, opened it, and saw a silhouetted figure standing there.

"Motoko," the person said, "Why have you been so late as to not answer my letter?"

"What on earth are you talking about," Motoko said taken back.

"Don't play dumb with me," the person said, "you should know that your brother's very life is in danger as we speak."

"Tell me where he is," Motoko demanded.

"If you follow the instructions that I gave you in the letter then you would not have to worry about it."

"Tell me where he is or I swear that what I will do to you will be so horrible that even the devil would have a hard time conceiving it."

"I can't do that. All I am here for is to tell you that you are running out of time."

After the person said this, they took something in their hand that shimmered in the light. Motoko recognized it as a knife and stood there in shock as the figure stuck the weapon into their gut and collapsed. Motoko nearly gasped.

"Ryuuhei," Motoko shouted running back into The Marumi.

Because before the entrance lay Hiromi in a growing pool of her own blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What is going on," Ryuuhei asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah what is going on," a sleepy Kouhei asked wiping away the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Call an ambulance," Motoko ordered.

Kouhei's eyes widened, as he looked at Hiromi who had a knife sticking right out o f her stomach. A growing pool of blood was accumulating on their front steps.

"What happened," Ryuuhei asked.

"I heard a knock at the door and went to open it," Motoko stated, "I didn't recognize her because of the shadow that had been cast over her."

"Grandpa look at this," Kouhei said.

"What is it," Ryuuhei asked, "Oh no."

That was all that needed to be said as they looked down on Hiromi's body and saw two little holes in her neck.

"Stop standing around and call an ambulance," Motoko finally blurted out after having had enough of just standing around and doing nothing.

"Right," Ryuuhei replied.

Ryuuhei ran out of the room and quickly called an ambulance.

"Motoko," Kouhei started, "Did you have something to do with this."

"I didn't do it if that is what you mean," Motoko answered.

"Then why does she have these bite marks on her neck," Kouhei asked.

"How should I know I hunt vampires," Motoko said, "I am not a vampire."

Just then, Ryuuhei came back into the room that Kouhei and Motoko were in.

"The ambulance will be right over," Ryuuhei stated.

"Good," Motoko said.

It was not long after that when the ambulance arrived. The paramedics took out the knife and then rushed her to the hospital. Kouhei, Ryuuhei and Motoko all followed the ambulance to the same hospital where Kouhei had been brought to when he was injured by Hazuki when she was being controlled by Kinkel. When they arrived there a doctor came out to them.

"Are you this woman's friends," the doctor asked.

"Yes we are," Kouhei replied.

"I am sorry but you will not be able to stay here but you can wait in the hotel that is by the hospital," the doctor stated, "here is where you will be able to find me in the hospital."

The doctor handed them a slip of paper with some writing on it.

"Now if you will excuse me," the doctor said as he rushed into the hospital.

"Come on," Kouhei said, " we better get a room in that hotel he was talking about,"

"You're right," Ryuuhei said.

The three then left and headed quickly toward the hospital. They tried to keep their minds off Hiromi but it was of no use. Eventually they grew tired and all of them fell asleep. The next morning they woke up rather late towards noon. It was a very rainy and cloudy day. _Isn't that ironic that such weather would happen on such a terrible event, _Motoko thought to himself bitterly. They walked into the hospital and went up to the nurse at the front desk.

"How may I help you," she asked.

"Yes, we are here to see this doctor could you please direct me as to where we need to go," Ryuuhei politely asked.

"His office is on the third floor, room 120," the nurse answered.

"Thank you," Ryuuhei said and they were off.

The trip on the elevator seemed to take forever but when it finally arrived on the third floor, they went to the doctor's office as quickly as they could. They stood outside his door when Kouhei knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the voice of the doctor.

The three slowly walked into the office. Looking around Motoko saw several diplomas and honors that the man had received were hanging on the walls.

"Are you the three that I met last night," the doctor questioned.

"Yes we are," Kouhei answered.

"I have been waiting for you," the doctor stated.

"Well how is she," Motoko asked.

"There is no easy way to say this," the doctor started, "but she died during the night."

"R-R-Really," Kouhei stuttered.

"Yes I am afraid that she died of a massive blood loss due to the weapon that was in her," the doctor said.

"Oh," Motoko muttered to himself.

"There was something odd about her though," the doctor said, "she had two puncture marks on her neck."

"Really," Ryuuhei asked.

"Yes and we have no idea what could possibly make those marks," the doctor said, "do you know why she would have those puncture marks or why she would have killed herself?"

"No," Kouhei said, "she was always a very happy person."

"I would like to ask you more but I am sure that you need time to be alone with your thoughts and not to mention I have some patients to attend to so goodbye for now," the doctor concluded, "And once again I am terribly sorry for your loss."

They left the hospital in total silence after that. Kouhei drove them to The Marumi and pulled in the driveway. When they got out Hazuki and Art were standing at the door.

"What happened," Hazuki asked, "And where were you?"

"I'll will tell you that later," Kouhei said.

"Do Not worry I will tell them," Ryuuhei whispered.

Motoko walked right through the door ignoring everyone's gaze and went straight to his room. Kouhei quickly followed him there and once inside Motoko started to get his things together.

"What are you doing," Kouhei asked.

"Getting ready to leave," Motoko replied.

"Why," Kouhei asked.

"To take care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"If you have been staying here then yes it does."

"It has to do with my brother."

"What about your brother?"

"He has been kidnapped by the vampires. Who kidnapped him I do not know yet but I intend to make him pay."

"Then did that have anything to do with Hiromi?"

"Yes, it did. She was his messenger, there are you happy?"

Kouhei clenched his fists and could not control himself any longer. He lunged at Motoko and slammed him up against the wall.

"So you did know," Kouhei shouted, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did not want to worry you," Motoko answered.

Just then, they heard Hazuki burst into tears.

"Looks like Grandpa has just told the news to Hazuki," Kouhei said.

Motoko was now packing his things and getting ready to leave.

"I know where I have to go in order to get my brother back which means that I will be able to exact my revenge on whoever controlled Hiromi," Motoko said.

"You are not leaving until you tell all of us everything," Kouhei demanded.

"You are right," Motoko said, "you have been kind enough to let me stay it is the least that I can do."

They then went down into the living room where everyone was obviously miserable.

"Kouhei," Hazuki cried as she ran into his arms and began weeping.

"Motoko has something that he wants to tell you all," Kouhei said.

"That is right," Motoko stated.

They all sat and listened as Motoko retold them everything that had happened from when he got the letter all the way up to Hiromi's death.

"So now I am going to Transyllvania to confront this vampire," Motoko concluded.

"You do not need to do this alone," Ryuuhei said, "Elfriede can assist and we have some other friends that can come along with you that will surely help."

"No," Motoko answered, "As much as I would appreciate I don't want to put anymore of you in danger."

"Well it seems to me that we have always been in danger from the vampires," Ryuuhei stated.

"Fine then it is decided," Motoko said with tears in his eyes, "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Before Art knew it, they were on their way to Kyoto to get some help from Kaoru and Hikaoru for when they go to Transyllvania. They were heading there on a train that would arrive there in a few hours. Art turned her attention to Motoko who eyes were deep in concentration._ I wonder if he is all right, _Art thought to herself.

"Motoko," she started.

"What is it," Motoko asked turning his head.

When Motoko turned to face her Art could see clearly the strain and fatigue on his face.

"Nothing," Art finally answered.

She then turned her head out the window to look at the mixed oranges and yellows of the sunset. Looking out at what to human is a beautiful site but to a vampire that is not a Daywalker, such as Art it brought a sense of calm. By the time that the train arrived it was night out. When they got off they found the Head House and decided to spend the night in a vacant room. _Out of all the places to go to help for we had to come here to ask those magical users for help, _Art thought to herself. Art never really did like coming to this place. She could not stand being around these girls who never stopped talking about Seiji and Kouhei. As usual she stayed up all night and went to bed and slept during the daytime but was suddenly called for.

"Art," Motoko called, "Art would you get up please."

She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes until she was fully awake.

"What is it," she called.

"We aren't going to be staying for very much longer so you should get ready," Motoko replied.

Okay," Art answered him.

It did not take long for her to pack her bags because Art did not have many things that she needed to have packed. After everything she had packed, she put on the clothes that she had been given to wear outside so she would not be damaged by the sun. The clothing consisted of a heavy jacket, long pants and a hat that covered practically all of her face.

"We are going to be leaving by train again but because all the nighttime trains were full we have to take a daytime train," Motoko said as Art entered the room.

"Oh," Art responded.

"Is there something wrong Art," Motoko asked.

"No," Art answered, "Why?"

"You just don't seem to be paying attention to what is going on here," Motoko replied.

"I have just been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"How you are pulling yourself through this."

"What?"

"I am worried about you since you are the first friend that I have had in a long time and I don't want to lose another friend."

"Don't you worry about that Art, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Really?"

"I give you my word that we will all make it through this thing together."

"Really?"

"Trust me, now you better get ready we are leaving soon."

"Okay."

Art went into her room, got the things that she had brought with her and then brought them into the kitchen where everything was set up, and ready to go. _Whom will I go to if I lose him, _Art thought to herself. This thought never left her mind as they went to pick up Kaoru and Hikaoru. They left on a train without too much trouble except for people looking at Art with odd expressions on their faces. When they finally got back home the group went straight to The Marumi and found Elfriede and Haiji waiting for them.

"Welcome back," Elfriede greeted.

"Welcome back Master," Haiji greeted Hazuki.

"How are we going to do this," Elfriede questioned.

"We won't know until we get there," Kouhei answered.

When they opened the door Kaoru and Hikaoru were surprised to see Seiji sitting at the table.

"Oh yeah Seiji said that he would come along and help as well," Ryuuhei stated, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Hikaoru answered almost immediately.

_Well isn't that a surprise, _Art thought to herself.

"Hello there," Seiji greeted.

"All we know for sure is that we will be leaving tomorrow so we can rest up," Kouhei stated.

_Great that means that I will have to put up with Hikaoru being all goo-goo eyed over Seiji for the rest of the day, _Art thought to herself. Art went into her room and quickly changed out of the heavy clothes and felt a ton of the heat go with it as she tossed them out onto her bed and straightened out her normal clothes that she had underneath. She then spent the majority of the day in her bed. When the time came for them to leave Motoko woke her up.

"Art it is time that we get going," Motoko said as he walked into Art's room.

Art got packed and didn't even have to pack anything because she had everything already packed from the trip to Kyoto. So again she got ready and before she knew it, she was on a plane to Kyoto. When the plane landed it was dark out but Art could tell that it was cold outside judging by how the others were shivering. Due to the darkness Art could not she much of what her surroundings looked like but she did not have time because they were quickly on their way. It took them several hours before they finally managed to reach their destination.

When they finally reached the castle Art saw a sight that was more chilling than the one in Germany. The castle stood at the end of a long narrow rocky path and was surrounded by many mountainous structures. The castle itself was very large and had a very dreading presence as if it had been surrounded by darkness ever since it was built. No flags or anything hung on the spires that loomed over them.

"This is it," Motoko said as he stared up at the castle, "Thank you all for coming to help me with this."

"It is what friends are for," Kouhei told Motoko.

"I only hope that we are not too late," Motoko stated, "I intend to get my brother out of there and kill whatever decides to get in my way."

Art was surprised at this change in attitude. She had not seen Motoko like this since he first arrived. _I hope that he will be able to find his brother and get out of here just like what he wants, _Art hoped to herself as they slowly made their way to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Motoko felt a chill go up his spine as they neared the castle that he had been waiting to go to so he could save hi s brother. At the entrance to the castle they stopped to get some kind of plan set up before they go in.

"Kaoru, Hikarou, and Haiji are going to wait for us outside so that the enemy does not get any ideas to try and seal us in," Motoko started, "The rest of us will go in there to try and find my brother."

"How are they supposed to get any kind of word to us if we are in there and they are out here," Kouhei asked.

"That is quite simple," Motoko answered, "We will just use Haiji to communicate back and forth."

The group agreed on the plan and started to enter the castle. The atmosphere became quite heavy as they stepped through the threshold of what would surely be a difficult night. The group found a torch and with a little use of magic from Seiji, the torch was lit. They continued for about a half-hour when they thought that they heard something.

"What was that," Kouhei asked.

"I am not sure," Motoko answered, "but it almost sounded like the grinding of gears."

Then all of a sudden a scream came out from Haazuki.

"What is it," Motoko asked getting the short sword to come out of the crucifix.

"Art," Hazuki answered shocked.

"What about her," Motoko questioned.

"Look," Hazuki pointed.

When Motoko saw what Hazuki was pointing at he felt, his mouth goes dry. Art was being attacked by a bunch of skeletal hands that just seem to have come out from the wall and were tearing at the heavy jacket she wore to keep the sun out. The hands had already torn her hat into two pieces and it looked like they were trying to pull her into the wall.

"Art," Motoko shouted, "I'm coming."

Motoko ran over to where she was standing and immediately started slashing at the bony arms that tried to capture the young vampire. Motoko finally managed to pull Art away but doing so tore the jacket beyond any repair.

"Are you all right," Motoko asked deeply concerned.

"Yes I am all right," Art replied, "thank you."

Motoko realized that Art quickly looked away from the gaze of everyone else.

"What are you doing just standing there," Motoko said, "lets get moving."

_I guess I can understand why they were so surprised at Art saying "thank you" after all she has been through she barely talks to anyone, _Motoko thought as they continued their search of the castle. They mostly found empty rooms with paintings of noblemen and other people that had once lived in the castle at some point in time.

"Whoa this is really creepy," Kouhei said looking at a painting.

Motoko walked over to see it. He glanced at a painting of young boy who was wearing a suit. Motoko didn't know what it was about the painting but the boy just seemed to be staring straight into his soul. _I must keep vigilant that is what this vampire wants to happen to me so he can corrupt my mind and make me weak, _Motoko thought.

"Don't let anything that we see or hear in this castle scare you," Motoko stated, "The enemy will try to use your fear to take advantage of your minds."

"Sounds like quite the formidable enemy we have here," Ryuuhei whispered to Seiji.

"Using fear tactics is a very big part of battle," Seiji whispered back.

"I just thought of something," Kouhei realized, "how are we going to deal with any vampires if we run into some?"

"We will simply fight or try to have Elfreide use her summon ability," Motoko answered.

They spent a while in that dimly lit room looking for any signs of where they are supposed to be going.

"Dammit," Kouhei shouted as frustration was building, "if this vampire really wanted you to come to him don't you think that he could have at least shown us the way to get to him in this huge castle?"

"Kouhei," Motoko started, "You must not allow your emotions to get the best of you in here because that is exactly what the enemy wants."

"I am sorry," Kouhei apologized, "this is probably very hard for you."

"Don't worry about it Kouhei," Motoko said, "Over the years I have learned to control my emotions when it is necessary."

"Hey look over here," Hazuki called.

"What is it," Motoko answered as he went over to where she was standing.

"There is an arrow painted on this tile," Hazuki said looking at it.

"Well Kouhei," Motoko started, "Looks like the problem as of where to go has been solved."

Following the arrow lead to a long dark staircase that appeared to not end at all.

"Should we go up there," Kouhei asked, "what if it is a trap?"

"I don't think so," Motoko answered, "this vampire is going to want Hazuki and Art brought to them alive and unharmed."

"I am still not so sure."

"Don't worry we have the torch and that is enough light to point out if there is anything that would look somewhat suspicious."

So they continued up the flight of stairs for what seemed like hours when they decided to take a rest on the steps.

"We must not wait here too long," Motoko stated.

"But everyone is tired," Kouhei said, "Grandpa has to have some time to rest."

"I know but if we linger here too long then the enemy may become suspicious of us," Motoko answered, "After all it would not make sense to just sop when you have the entire path plotted out for you like this."

After waiting for a little while for everyone to catch their breath, they continued upward. They walked for about a half-hour before the steps ended at the top right before a door.

"This is strange," Motoko muttered to himself.

"What is it," Kouhei asked.

"This is a door on a castle that is probably hundreds of years old and it is in excellent condition," "Motoko answered, "But we have to keep going."

Motoko let out his hand, found the door handle, and opened the wooden door. It creaked open to a bare room. The only light that came into the room was from a window on the wall, which held the light of the moon, shinning through its glass panels. They slowly filed into the room. After they had all gotten into the room the door slammed shut behind them and they whirled around in shock at the loud noise. After that, there was silence for just a bit. When all of a sudden they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the far end of the room. The group saw a flash of light from a metal object and then they heard the sound of feet scuffling again.

"Who is there," Motoko called.

There was no answer but again the sound of feet moving across the tiled floor could be heard.

"Come out," Motoko called.

Motoko almost wished he hadn't said that because the figure did come out of the shadows. The figure that came out was dressed in clothes that seemed suitable for a nobleman except for the fact that he was carrying a sword in his right hand. The person looked directly at Motoko and an evil looking grin spread across his face. The person opened their mouth to speak and only said to words.

"Hello brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Brother what are you doing here," Motoko started.

"I have been waiting for you brother," Motoko's brother.

"Come on lets get you out of here."

"I am afraid that I can't let you do that Motoko, not without introducing you all to my master."

"What are you talking about we gotta go."

As Motoko said this, he took a step toward his brother. When he did this his brother swung out his sword and almost cut Motoko right across the chest.

"What are you doing," Motoko shouted in shock.

Looking at his brother more closely, Motoko could see two little puncture marks on the neck of his brother.

"That bastard," Motoko swore under his breath, "You turned him into a vampire didn't you?"

The rest had a startled look across their faces as Motoko let out his words of fury and hatred.

"I think that you don't understand Motoko," the turned brother stated, "There are all kinds of opportunities that you will have if you just join a true family like I have."

"Never," Motoko replied, "After what vampires did to our parents I will never become one of them."

"Our parents were weak but if you join me then you will experience power beyond imagining."

"Never."

"Poor fool sticking to the ways of our weak and truly degenerate parents."

"No," Motoko cried out in fury as he drew his sword and lunged at his brother.

The fight would clearly not be settled peacefully as blow upon blow, block upon block landed with each swing of the sword. Motoko would attempt to land a blow on his brother but each time he skillfully blocked it.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about this," Art almost cried, "he shouldn't be fighting his brother like this."

The others looked at Art with looks of surprise on their faces but they were all thinking the same thing. Just after that Motoko's brother blocked a shot and then pulled out a small dagger and cut him across the check and shoved him up against the concrete wall of the room.

"What is that," Motoko's brother mused, "Is that a bit of regret that I see in your eye?"

"I only regret that I haven't taken out more of you in the time that has passed since our last meeting," Motoko answered through clenched teeth.

"Oh what is this, is brother starting to get angry?"

"You will be the one who will be angry when I am through with you."

After saying this Motoko quickly reached into his pocket and splashed a little holy water on his brother. After doing so his brother let out a scream and backed away.

"It hurts it hurts," Motoko's brother screamed and then collapsed onto the floor.

Motoko quickly dropped his sword and ran to his brother's side. He turned his brother over and to get a look at his face.

"M-M-Motoko," his brother whispered, "is that you?"

"Brother," Motoko stated.

Just then Motoko face change and his mouth grew into a crooked and twisted smile.

"Wrong," he stated and took another swing at Motoko that just barely pierced the flesh of his side, "I knew you would fall for the whole injured brother, you are so weak it is laughable."

Motoko stood on one knee clenching his injured side that was starting to bleed. As he looked up and saw the demon that was once his brother burst into hysterical laughter, he knew what he had to do. _Forgive me brother, father, mother, _Motoko thought as he grabbed the sword that lay next to him.

"Begone demon," he cried with tears in his eyes as he lunged again at his brother with weapon in hand.

This time Motoko had caught him off guard and his sword pierced the heart of his turned brother, who let out a blood curdling scream, a flash of lighting followed by the roar of thunder came and was followed by silence.

"Motoko," Art cried out as she hurried over to her friend and started to try and clean the wound, "Don't stand there, help me!"

The group quickly ran over and tied up the injured side of a now close to crying Motoko.

"Forgive me brother," Motoko kept on whimpering.

"Motoko," Art said with tears in her eyes, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Art," Motoko cried as he hugged her close to him.

They sat there and cried for the lost and turned brother of Motoko.

"I have no family now," Motoko started, "Except for all of you."

"That is right Motoko we are all here for you," Chuo said in a shaky voice.

"I will never allow this family to come under harm's way," Motoko vowed, "Even if it means death for me."

"It will not come to that," Art said more to herself than anything. _It can't, _she thought to herself.

Motoko then pulled out his sword and wiped it off. He found a cloth that he had in his pocket and covered his brother's face. Then he got up and stood on his feet almost ready to continue.

"Good-bye Brother," Motoko silently said before turning to the door on the other side of the room. The group went through the door and found another set of arrows giving the direction in which they were to go. Art walked alongside Motoko looking up at him with a look of deep concern on her face and everyone knew what she was thinking because they were thinking the same thing to. They stopped suddenly at a door that was much like the one they found Motoko's brother in and were a bit hesitant to open it.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this," Ryuuhei asked Motoko.

"Yes I am sure," Motoko answered, "He took my brother and forced me to fight him and now he is dead so I feel that I have to do this for him."

"Then you know what you have to do," Ryuuhei questioned.

"Yes, I have to go in there and kill that bastard who did this to my brother," Motoko answered.

"We will all be here for you," Elfriede stated.

"Thank you all," Motoko said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Much to everyone's surprise when he tried to open the door it just, swing open into a very neatly decorated room. There was a red carpet rolled down the center of the room. On the wall hung tapestries and various paintings. Candles on the walls lighted the room. In the middle of the room was a chair surrounded in darkness and from the darkness, two red glowing eyes met the gaze of the group as they were greeted by the voice of the one in the chair.

"Welcome to my castle."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"It is nice to know that you have brought my daughters back to me," the vampire sitting in the chair said.

"Who are you," Motoko asked, "and what do you mean daughters?"

"The two young vampires that you have brought with you of course," the vampire stated, "Hazuki and Art."

"Then you have only answered one of my questions," Motoko stated flatly, "who the hell are you?"

"My apologies," the vampire said.

The figure then clapped his hands and more candles lit. The room was now fully lit and everything was exposed. In the center of the room was nothing less than a throne for a king that was decorated with jewels and other various items. The vampire that stood in the center of the room was very tall and very built.

"My name is Dracula," the vampire introduced himself, "I am the Vampire King."

"The only thing that you are is a King of Nightmares," Motoko shouted.

"Really," Dracula replied, "I know that is not what your brother would have thought."

A shot of pain shot across Motoko's face as the Vampire King poured salt on an open wound, the death of his brother.

"Yes, your brother would have thought rather highly of me as Lord and Master," Dracula mused, "your brother would have sworn an undying loyalty to me."

"That is only because you changed him you bastard," Motoko yelled.

"Are you sure," Dracula asked, "anyway it is a good idea that you have brought that traitor Elfriede with you."

"You are not going to touch so much as one hair on them," Motoko snapped.

"I don't have to," Dracula replied, "Watch this."

As he said these words Elfriede was lifted off the ground and was slammed into a wall. The others ran to her side as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Elfriede," Kouhei shouted.

"Are you okay," Ryuuhei asked with a look of concern on his face.

Seiji then cast a spell that conducts lightning and threw the energy at Dracula.

"Too simple," Dracula stated as he caught the ball and threw it back with twice the speed.

The massive ball of energy hit Seiji and he flew back against the wall.

"You bastard," Kouhei said as he knelt by Seiji's side.

"Oh it was nothing," Dracula mused, "you see your friend attacked me in my home so it was a mere case of self defense."

"You are the one who kidnapped my brother," Motoko stated, "you are the one that deserves to be hurt."

"Trust me," the Vampire King stated, "someone will get hurt and that someone will be you, after all my daughters need to be punished and that punishment will be them looking on as each of you are killed slowly one by one."

"You will be the one who dies tonight," Motoko stated.

"I am afraid not because there are some things that I need to tell my daughters."

"Like what?"

"They have more in common than what they know."

"Such as?"

"I will not tell you something like that, it is family business."

"Just like it was family business for me when you took my brother."

"No that was payback for all of the vampires that you had killed over the years."

"By the way Motoko. Do you know that this is the second time that we have met?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that homeless man that gave you the information about that vampire in the house."

"No, you can't be."

"Yes, I was that homeless man in disguise, you see she had been getting a little too friendly with some of you humans and I simply put a stop to it."

"You ordered mother's death," Hazuki said.

"Yes my dear," Dracula stated, "you really shouldn't have anything to do with a inferior race."

"You are the one who is inferior," Hazuki snapped.

"That rebellion," Dracula started, "you get that from your mother."

"Leave her out of this," Hazuki said as she burst into tears.

"That is one of the reasons that I had to get rid of her," Dracula said.

"Enough," Motoko shouted, "I came here to avenge the death of my brother and that is what I intend to do."

"You are the one who killed your brother," Dracula said, "I am the one that killed your parents."

"What?"

"Yes, I knew that they would probably be a threat so I killed them by using a tool from this castle and punctured some of their main veins."

Motoko fell onto his knees not believing all that was going on around him. _This can't be I have been around him so many times and not once did I realize who he was, _Motoko thought to himself in despair.

"Yes I can feel the despair that you have in you," Dracula stated, "Just like I can sense the agony your family feels in Hell."

"No," Motoko screamed as he took out his sword and charged at the Vampire King.

Dracula having seen this one coming took out a sword that he had put away in his belt and sidestepped the attack with ease.

"Didn't you ever learn not to attack out of anger," Dracula mused, "Or when you have just walked into a trap."

Just then, a magical wall surrounded the two. Motoko looked around and tried to figure out what he was going to do. All of a sudden Dracula lept in Motoko's direction and starting to go on the offensive. Catching him off balance, the Vampire King attempted blow after blow that Motoko just barely managed to block.

"You are much better than I thought," Dracula said to himself.

After saying this Dracula hit Motoko in the gut with his fist and sent him flying back into the magical wall. Sparks of magic flare as Motoko hit the wall and then he let out a scream in antagonizing pain. Motoko fell to the ground panting trying to regain his breath.

"Oh what is this," Dracula mocked, "Can't poor little Motoko do anything without his family?"

"Lies," Motoko said to himself silently.

Motoko started to look up but his eyes widened as he saw Dracula standing right in front of him. _I just hope that Art and the others are okay, _Motoko thought.

"You little piece of scum," Dracula started in sudden anger, "You have tried to put your hands on my daughter haven't you?"

"It is not nice to read peoples minds," Motoko stated.

"It isn't nice to be getting close to my daughter either," Dracula stated as he grabbed Motoko by the collar and threw him across the room.

Motoko let out a groan as he hit the floor and immediately His hand covered his side and when he removed it, he saw blood flowing freely out of the wound. _I don't know how much more of this I can take, _Motoko thought to himself.

"Aww, what is this," Dracula mocked, "Don't give up because it takes all the fun out of it for me."

"I will never give up," Motoko snapped, "Not until you lie dead in a pool of your own blood at my feet."

"You are not one to be in the position of making threats," Dracula mused.

"Are you sure," Motoko stated.

Just then Motoko reached out, grabbed Dracula's leg, and pulled it out from underneath him. Dracula fell with a thud onto the floor as Motoko crawled on top of him and starting beating him up like a brawl. Eventually Dracula hit Motoko across the face and sent him flying. Motoko landed and slowly looked up and wiped a trickle of blood from his bruised face.

"What about only one of us dying tonight," Dracula laughed.

Motoko looked around and tried to find anything that he could use to help him get the upper hand in the fight. Again, Dracula stood before him this time he stood there with his sword raised above his head ready to bring down the final blow.

"It was fun while it lasted," Dracula stated, "But now all good things must come to an end, good-bye Motoko say hello to your family and give the devil my regards."

"Why don't you tell the devil yourself," Motoko said as he thrust his sword up into the chest of Dracula.

"What," Dracula shouted in surprise.

"I guess we will just have to continue this fight in hell," Motoko said.

Dracula let out a cry of anger and whacked Motoko in the injured side and he flew into magical wall again. Just like the first time, he let out a blood-curdling scream as he hit it. However, instead of falling to the ground he stayed there as if he was suspended and when he finally hit the ground his clothes were smoking.

"If I go then you will come with me," Dracula said, "Then we will be able to continue this fight of ours in Hell as you said."

"I plan on getting out of here alive," Motoko stated.

"Even if you do my pet will get you and tear you to pieces."

"What pet?"

"You will see, trust me you will see."

Dracula then collapsed onto the floor and then let out a last gasp of air. Motoko then crawled over to where the now dead Vampire King lay and took his sword out of the chest and wiped it off. He tried to stand up but a tremor of immense pain went right through his body and he fell to his knees panting. _How on earth am I going to get out of here when I am in this kind of condition, _Motoko thought.

"Motoko," Art shouted and started to run toward Motoko.

The magical wall that had surrounded the two during the fight faded away until it had disappeared completely.

"Motoko are you all right," Art asked with a great amount of concern on her tear stricken face.

"I will be all right," Motoko answered trying not to look too hurt for Art.

"Here let me help you."

"Don't worry about me Art, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I always have something to back me up in case of a situation like this."

Motoko reached out into his pocket and pulled out a vile that held an odd colored liquid.

"What is that," Art asked.

"This is a special drink that I have made from some herbs and spices that helps get my energy up," Motoko answered.

"Are you sure you will be able to get up," Art asked.

"I may need a little help but I'll manage," Motoko answered.

"Just wait here, I'll go get some of the others to help bandage your side and help you up."

"Thank you."

_That was for my family you bastard, _Motoko thought to himself. Just then, Art arrived with Kouhei and Seiji.

"Man you sure are beat up bad aren't you," Kouhei stated.

"I have never had to fight like that before," Motoko said.

"Looks like you bandage came off," Seiji pointed out, "we'll have to find something to put on it and wrap it up again."

"Hey won't those tapestries that are up on the wall work," Kouhei asked.

"Yeah, they should do," Seiji said.

"How is Elfriede, is she going to be all right," Motoko asked.

"Yeah she will be alright," Kouhei answered as Seiji wrapped the tapestry around the abdomen of the injured Motoko.

Motoko then popped the lid off his vile and quickly gulped it down.

"I should be able to get up now, thanks guys," Motoko said.

Just then, the castle started to rumble.

"What is going on now," Kouhei shouted.

"I don't know but I suggest that we get out of here," Motoko stated as he stood up.

The group then left the room as fast as they could leaving the dead Vampire King lying on the ground in his own throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They could all feel the trembling of the castle and each knew that they had to get out of there as fast as they could.

"What is going on," Kouhei exclaimed.

"He must be trying one last attempt to kill us," Motoko answered clutching his injured side.

The group ran through the door that led them into the room and down the long flight of steps, that led them there. At the bottom of the stairs was a door that everyone wished they could go around. Because they all knew that they would have to go by the dead body of Motoko's brother. They quickly opened the door and ran to the other side of the room. As Motoko crossed, he looked away from the body on the floor.

"I am so sorry my brother," Motoko once again silently apologized.

_How can I ever forgive myself for killing my own brother, _Motoko thought. He knew that his brother had been turned into a vampire but what difference would that make, family is family.

"Watch out," Ryuuhei called as a piece of stone nearly fell on Motoko.

After that, Motoko snapped his attention back to what was currently going on.

"We have got a serious problem here," Kouhei shouted so he could be heard over the noise of the castle that seemed to be coming down all around them.

"What is it," Motoko called back.

"The arrows that helped us find our way around the castle are gone," Kouhei answered.

"Kaoru and Hikaoru probably sent in Haiji to get us out of here," Seiji stated.

Sure enough, after Seiji made the statement Haiji came floating down into the room that they were in.

"Come one you have to get out of here Master," Haiji said taking Hazuki's hand, "I know a way out of here."

"Good," Motoko said, "Everybody follow Haiji."

"But Haiji is so small," Kouhei stated, "How will we be able to see where we are going?"

"It is quite simple," Motoko answered, "Single file hand on the shoulder of the person in front of you so we don't get separated."

They got into a line as quickly and as orderly as they could and started on their way. Bits of the moss-covered castle were falling all around them. Motoko noticed that Art seemed to be having trouble and eventually fell.

"Hang on everybody," Motoko called.

He went over to where Art was and with his free hand picked Art up and then got back into line.

"Now lets get out of here," Motoko shouted.

"Are you sure that you will be able to carry me with that injured side of yours," Art asked as they continued on their way through the castle.

"Don't worry," Motoko replied, "We all have to get out of here."

"Thank you," Art thanked.

"You guys have become like another family to me, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

Art looked at Motoko with quiet awe in her eyes. She was so surprised because she had never met anyone who would say something like that to her aside from Kouhei. Even though with Kouhei that was mainly for Hazuki. However Art's hopes faded as she looked up at a window.

"Oh no," Are said quietly to herself.

Motoko saw the look in her eyes and knew that something was wrong immediately.

"What is it," Motoko asked.

"Daybreak," Art answered.

It suddenly hit Motoko that he hadn't planned for something like this. _Damn how could I have left out such an important detail, _Motoko thought bitterly.

"Kouhei," Motoko called, "Do you have a coat or something that we cover Art up with?"

"No," Kouhei responded.

"Damn," Motoko cursed.

"Here it is," Haiji exclaimed.

"Here is what," Kouhei exclaimed.

"The way out," Haiji answered.

In front of them stood a door with two pillars in front of it and waiting outside was Kaoru and Hikaoru. Motoko looked up and saw something that made his blood run cold. The two pillars were starting to collapse and if they did, they would land right in front of their way out.

"Kouhei," Motoko called, "Take Art for a moment."

"Why," Kouhei asked.

"Just do it," Motoko nearly shouted.

The others looked on in shock as Motoko broke the line and held out his hand, which started to glow with magic. Then they saw the two pillars and knew exactly what was going on.

"Motoko," Art screamed as the others ran through the door.

"Come on Motoko," Kouhei called once he got out, "Get out of there."

Motoko gathered up all of his strength, let his magic go, and started to run as fast as he could for the exit. The pillars had nearly collapsed when Motoko jumped out of the castle just as the pillars collapsed behind him.

"Looks like we ow you another one," Kouhei stated.

"Motoko," Art screamed as she ran over and gave Motoko a hug.

She quickly let go after he let out a little sound of pain from his injured side. He started to breathe heavily to get back some much-needed air. He looked around at everyone who gathered around him and then saw something that made his heart race.

"Look out behind you," Motoko said.

Everyone turned around and saw what Motoko saw. Behind them stood a monster that looked all too familiar to Hazuki, Kouhei, and Elfriede. It was a giant dog beast much similar to the one that Elfriede had summoned when she had been the one sent to go after Hazuki.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit," Motoko said to himself.

"You stay there Motoko," Ryuuhei ordered.

"Yeah you have already done much more than your share to keep us safe," Seiji replied.

"What do you want me to do," Motoko asked.

"Just stay there and look after Art and Hazuki," Kouhei answered.

After saying that, the rest of them went to fight the giant monster that had appeared before them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The dog-like creature let out a ferocious roar as it started toward its prey. The group was ready for the fight. _What can they do against such a beast, _Motoko thought as he rested on the ground just as he was told. He watched as spell after spell was cast against the beast. Motoko looked around to make sure that Hazuki and Art were out of harms way.

"Motoko look out," Kouhei called.

Motoko looked up and saw that the beast was heading in his direction. It let out another deafening roar as a giant hand tried to sweep Motoko off the ground. Motoko was forced to dive out of the way.

"Hey," Kouhei shouted as he tried to distract the beast by running in front of it.

The beast took after Kouhei with all of its might. The fight did not seem to be going well. The spells that were being cast were having no effect on the creature. Motoko again looked around to make sure that he could see Art and Hazuki. After spotting them both he let out a sigh of relief in knowing that, they were safe for the moment. _At least I know where they are, _Motoko thought.

"Kouhei look out," Motoko called noticing that the creature was getting very close to catching him.

"Grandpa, Seiji," Kouhei shouted, "Do something!"

"Were coming Kouhei," Ryuuhei called.

"Hurry," Kouhei shouted.

Motoko watched as the battle raged on and wished that he could go in and help them instead of just sitting there doing nothing. He looked around again to make sure that the two young vampires were safe and when he saw them, he turned his attention back to the battle. When he noticed that they weren't having any effect on the monster that stood before them, Motoko came up with an idea.

"Kouhei get over here," Motoko called.

"What is it," Kouhei shouted.

"I have got an idea," Motoko responded.

Kouhei tried his best to get over there with the least amount of trouble and when he finally got there he got down on one knee and was very curious about what was going on.

"What is this idea," Kouhei asked.

"Somehow get the thing down on its knees then take my sword and stab the thing in the back of the head," Motoko answered as he pulled out the crucifix and turned it into a sword.

"I'll try to get the message to Grandpa and Seiji," Kouhei said as he took the weapon from Motoko's hands.

**Meanwhile from Art's spot on the battlefield**

Art was sitting there wondering to herself whether or not this trip was worth it. Her closest friend had been suffering ever since they got here and she wished that she could make things better. Her hopes rose as she saw Motoko give something to Kouhei.

"Yes, maybe now we will have a chance," Art said quietly to herself.

Kouhei ran wildly in the direction of the monster waving around the sword that Motoko had given him to use.

"I wonder what he is doing," Art asked herself.

Whatever they were trying wasn't working the way they had planned. Kouhei tried to get close to the thing but every time that he did, he had to get out of the way because the monster would try to snatch him up every time that he got close.

"What are those others doing," Art asked herself looking for Kaoru, Hikaoru, and Elfriede.

She spotted them doing something but was not sure what they were doing. _They are probably trying to perform some kind of protection spell, _Art thought. She looked around and saw her sister at the other end of the battlefield. _Why isn't she doing anything she could just suck Kouhei's blood and finish this thing off_, Art thought.

"Well if she is not going to do anything then I will," Art said to herself.

Art started to summon her shadow to go and fight the monster but the second that the thing appeared it broke up into little pieces.

"What," Art said in surprise.

She turned around and saw that the sun was starting to rise.

"Oh no," Art whispered to herself.

She looked at Motoko who must have noticed as well because he was starting to get up and head her way. When he got up though he immediately clenched his side and fell onto his knees.

"Motoko," Art cried out.

Just then, she heard a roar of pain coming from the beast that had just been stabbed in the back of the head. The creature stumbled backward into the castle and fell onto it. The castle collapsed with pieces of the castle flying out everywhere.

"We did it," Art said in joy to herself.

She looked happily over at Motoko but was surprised to see him get up again. After he had clearly forced himself up, he started to run in Art's direction. _What is he doing, _Art thought with confusion. Then she looked up and saw that a sharp piece of wood that was flying through the air was heading in her direction. Art closed her eyes and waited for the wood to land on her or to go through her like a stake.

"Art," Hazuki screamed, "Run!"

It was no use, the young vampire was scared so much that she couldn't move. Then Art felt a shadow over her and heard a very strange noise that almost sounded like something was squished. Art slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Motoko standing in front of her with his arms spread.

"Motoko," Art said happy to see him.

Her happiness soon faded as Motoko fell onto his side and Art saw what had happened. Sticking out of Motoko's back was the piece of wood that was headed for Art.

"No," Art murmured.

She slowly crawled over to Motoko and turned his head with her hand.

"Motoko," Art said silently.

He blinked his eyes and stared up at Art.

"Hey Art," Motoko said.

"Motoko," Art started, "Why did you do that?"

"Didn't you hear me," Motoko asked, "You are like family to me."

"It doesn't matter," Art replied with tears in her eyes, "The sun will do the job that that piece of wood failed to do."

"Well it looks like the sun has failed as well," Motoko said, "Turn around and look."

Art turned around and looked to see that the sun had already climbed over the horizon and that she was standing in the sunlight not the shade.

"How," Art began.

"Remember what Dracula said about you having more in common with Hazuki than you know," Motoko stated, "I think we know what he was talking about now."

"You mean," Art asked.

"Yes," Motoko answered, "You are a Daywalker."

Art was now on the verge of tears seeing her friend lying in a pool of blood. She then remembered Balgus who had died doing the same thing as Motoko had done and Art started to cry.

"Don't worry," Motoko started, "Don't cry."

"But you were my closest and only friend," Art started.

"I wouldn't say that," Motoko replied, "You have friends all around you."

Art looked around at everyone except for Elfriede who had went to find some cover from the sunlight.

"These people and vampires are not only friends but family," Motoko stated, "You will always have them."

"You are right," Art responded.

Then Motoko let out one last breath of air and went limp in Art's arms.

"Motoko," Art said, "Motoko?"

It then came to her that he would not answer. The thing that she did next surprised everyone. Art closed her eyes and bent down and kissed Motoko on the forehead. She then got up and started to walk away.

"Art," Kouhei started and put his hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry."

He then hugged Art and tried to keep himself from crying. After this they dug a grave for Motoko and slowly and carefully laid him into it. Everyone gave his or her final good-byes to the man. After that the covered him up with a piece of on of the tapestries that they had found inside the castle.

"Goodbye," Art whispered to herself as they covered him up and started to fill the hole.

After they had filled the hole completely in they took Motoko's sword and shoved the blade into the dirt for a grave marker. They then decided to wait until nightfall so they wouldn't have to leave Elfriede behind. When sunset came Art was looking out over a ledge by the castle.

"Art," a voice said.

"Who is it," Art asked.

"It is just me," Hazuki said.

"Oh," Art replied, "What do you want?"

"Just to check up on you."

"I am doing fine."

"That is good."

"I am going to miss him."

"I am too."

"Not like me."

"Why not?"

"Because he was the only person who actually spent time with me."

"Don't worry we will all be here for you."

"Come on," Hazuki said, "It is time to go."

The group left while the sun was setting. Before she got into the car art turned around and gave Motoko's grave one last look as she got into the car and rose away.

**The End**


End file.
